Naruto's new life: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto
by metaking22
Summary: what would happen if team kurenai went with team kakashi to the land of waves mission what would happen if Kiba attacked Naruto. Read/Rate main coupeling Naru/Hina re written.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does also Haku will be female hear

**Author's notes: **I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does also Haku will be female hear

**The Uzumaki or Namikaze Naruto's life**

Naruto and His team along with team Kurenai stood on the soon to named Great Naruto Bridge.

Kiba had gotten sick and tired of Hinata's crush on Naruto so he decided he would get rid of Naruto once and for all.

"**Beast Mimicry: Fang over fangs**!" Kiba yelled out while attacking Naruto

"WHAAAAAAAA!!" Naruto screamed as the fang over fangs dug into his chest causing blood to splatter everywhere.

Every one including Zabuza and Haku watched as Naruto fell off the bridge into the surging water below.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shrieked as she watched him fall off the bridge

Hinata then walked over to Kiba and slapped him so hard that it left a bruise.

"Hinata why did you do that I killed Naruto for you." Kiba said

"You **MONSTER** you were jealous of my feelings for him that you would kill him in front of me and think I would instantly have feelings for you"! Hinata yelled back tears streaming down her face

All Kiba could do was cringe as the girl he loved left him there stunned.

_**Meanwhile**_

Naruto's body floated down a river because he was knocked into the ocean by that scum bag Kiba Inuzuka.

His body eventually washed up on a beach there was a woman on the beach at the time she had long red hair and brown eyes when she saw the body of the boy on the beach she went to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" The women asked

"Yah but I don't think I can move." Naruto said in a weak tone

The woman realized something when she saw the whisker marks on his face it was her son it was Naruto.

"Naruto." The woman whispered

"Wha…!" Was all Naruto could say because the woman pulled him into a hug

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry you're father and I had to leave you in that village." The woman said with tears streaming down her face

"Wait you're my mother!" Naruto said shocked

"Yes Naruto I am you're mother and I know you don't know my name so I'll tell you I'm Kushina Uzumaki."

"Naruto spent the next few minutes crying in his mother's arms she comforted him and being her motherly self she told him its okay."

"Mom may I know who my father is?" Naruto asked still crying but he was able to say it

"Yes I think you deserve to know you're father is Minato Namikaze otherwise known as the Yondaime and just for you to know he's still alive and living with me." Kushina said smiling Naruto's eyes widen in shock but he clamed down.

"So can I live with you too I don't want to return to Konoha unless I have to." Naruto said with tears of happiness streaming down his face

"Yes my son you may but aren't you going to miss your friends in Konoha?"

"Yes all of them except for an Inuzuka named Kiba, a girl named Haruno Sakura, The teme Sasuke, and Kakashi." Naruto said the names with venom

Kushina's eyes widen when she heard the name Kakashi.

"Wait was Kakashi your jonin sensei?" Kushina asked shocked

"Yes he betrayed me like the others that I said but the Inuzuka was the one that attacked me and the rezone I hate Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke is because I heard them plotting to get rid of me during the mission I was on." Naruto said with venom

Kushina was shocked but got over it and carried a paralyzed Naruto back to the newly reestablished hidden Whirlpool.

"Were home." Kushina said to Naruto

"So who is the current Kage hear?" Naruto asked

"You're father Minato he's a great leader and he will be happy to see you along with your uncle Arashi."

Naruto then tightened his hold on Kushina as she carried him on her back Kushina sped through the City arriving at the Uzukage's office.

"Minato guess who I found." Kushina teased before walking into the office Minato's eyes widened when he saw Naruto.

"Kushina is that…?"

"Yes Minato it's our little Naruto." She said happily

"Father." "Son." Both Minato and Naruto said

"Father can I ask you something?"

"Yes you can what is it you would like to know?"

"How did you survive the Kyuubi attack everyone said you died?"

"Oh that well I'll tell you how."

_Flash back_

"_Kyuubi why are you attacking this village"! Minato asked the Biju_

"_I came hear looking for one of your ninja he attacked my mate and killed my Kits!" Kyuubi said_

"_I am sorry but I will stop your attack right hear."_

'_The Kyuubi just smirked knowing no mortal could kill him but what Minato did changed those thoughts.'_

"_**Reaper Death Seal**__! I will stop you know and to keep from dying __**Kami no jutsu**__!" Minato yelled_

_The Shinigami appeared behind Minato and began to tear the Kyuubi soul out soon the Kyuubi disappeared and then was sealed into Minato's new born son Naruto._

_**Time skip 1 weak later**_

Zabuza had apparently left Gato's employ along with Haku and they both arrived at the Hidden Whirlpool village after learning Naruto was alive.

"So Uzumaki you're alive I didn't think you'd survive the Inuzuka's attack." Zabuza said surprised

"Yah I did oh and did you come hear to look for me because you can be a shinobi hear?"

"Well all we came hear to do was look for you because Haku and I would like to train you."

_**To be continued**_

**Author's notes: **Re written Oh and the Kami no Jutsu is the sister jutsu to the Reaper Death seal it will keep you from ding while using the Reaper Death seal and its Original LOLZ


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I don't own Naruto! And I re wrote some of the story and fixed this chapter**

Chapter 3

Naruto had talked to Zabuza and Haku and they had agreed to become Uzu shinobi.

"So my son tells me that you two want to be shinobi for Uzugakure".

"Yes we do and we also want to train him."

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Alright all you have to do now is get your headbands from my wife at the academy." Minato said

Zabuza and Haku had become shinobi of Uzugakure but Zabuza got the rank of Jonin while Haku was a genin meanwhile Naruto and his father went to his uncle's home.

"So father is Arashi a good person because I don't want him to hate me?" Naruto said with fear in his voice

"Don't worry he will be happy to see you he has been wanting to see you since you were born." Minato said happily

Naruto and his father reached Arashi's house and Minato knocked on the door.

"Hey brother how's it going and who is this?" Arashi asked

"This is Naruto Arashi."

Arashi's eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto!" He yelled before picking Naruto up in a bone crushing hug

"U-un-uncle I can't breathe." Naruto said in a very squished fashion

"Oh sorry about that." Arashi said rubbing the back of his head

_Time skip 1 week later_

Meanwhile a girl had returned from a D-rank mission taking care of the fire country's feudal lord's wife's cat it had some how made it to Uzugakure.

"Father I have completed the mission." The girl said to Minato

"Good work Arasha I have someone hear to meet you."

Arasha then noticed a boy around her age was sitting in the office in front of desk looking at her wide eyed.

"You're my sister I thought I was born alone?" Naruto said confused

"Oh I forgot to tell you Naruto that you had a twin sister." Minato said embarrassed

"So your name is Arasha?" Naruto asked

"Yes and I already know about you my brother." Arasha said before hugging Naruto

_Time skip 1 month later_

Naruto had been placed in a genin team where Zabuza was his sensei and his two team mates were Haku and his twin sister Arasha.

Naruto had also been taught many Jutsus one was the **Rasengan **another was the **Summoning** he also learned how to use a sword and how to control his clans Blood limits (A/N I won't reveale what they are till latter in the story ok good.) but what caught Naruto's attention was when Haku told him what Hinata did after he was knocked into the water.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto-san I have something to tell you." Haku said_

"_What is it that you have to tell me?" Naruto asked_

"_Well it's just that after you were attacked by the Inuzuka the Hyuuga girl had feelings for you and hurt the Inuzuka even though she just slapped him."_

_To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement to think all this time Hinata had feelings for him._

"_So she does like me more than a friend I had suspicions but I didn't act on them." Naruto said sadly_

"_Yes she does and I think she would make a good girlfriend for you Naruto-san but you'd have to go to Konoha."_

"_Haku-chan I agree with you because she was the only one that was truly kind to me when I lived in that Hell hole."_

_Flashback Ending_

**Author's notes this chapter has been fixed I think i fixed point out any errors in the comments ok thanks**


	3. Annoucment 2

Pause

All of my fan fics except The New Brawl and The Great Cross Over are on pause sorry for putting some of the stories you read on hold but I intend to complete them all one at a time.

Metaking22 signing out!


End file.
